


Odeo Te, Ama Te

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So that song called 'I Hate U, I Love U' by Gnash has been playing every so often and every time I hear it, all I can think of is Azura and Ryouma, and all the angsty stuff with it. I've always wanted to incorporate lyrics into my writing, and I have done that twice, and I'm really happy how it turned out, on both occasions. I know it's a really common AU, but I really like writing Modern Day AU's for games and shows that take place in the past setting. I also like putting lyrics into my writing. There is at least one more I want to do, and it's with the song 'Closer' by Chainsmokers and Hasley. I want to do it with Sakura and Xander, but I don't think it fits them just right and I have no clue who I would put with this song.





	

Azura sat in her dorm room, listening to a song, thinking about the times that she had with Ryouma, plus the times she had to spend with him, and Scarlet. Whenever the two went out, Scarlet was always with him. Since she talked about it to him, she hadn't talked to him in so long. She wouldn't talk to him, not even if Scarlet wasn't with them. She knew he would go on and on about him. She started to do her homework as a different song started to play. "Feeling used, but I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't see the end of this." She sighed and walked over to her ipod station and looked at it. 

Azura put the ipod back in the charging port and letting the song play on. She didn't know why she let it keep playing. She put her finger tips over her lips as she heard the lyrics. "Just wanna feel your kiss against her my lips, and now all this time is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why. It hurts me every time I see you, realize how much I need you." All she ever wanted was to be close to Ryouma, to know him better, to see him smile, to see happy, to feel his lips against hers. She soon got distracted from doing her homework, and started to draw instead. It wasn't great, but you could tell who was who. 

"I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you. I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you. You want her, you need her, and I'll never be her," kept ringing in her ears. Azura kept drawing hearts, them being broken into pieces by the man she loved. She put her pencil down, picked up her ipod, put the head phones in her ears, and started to walk around the campus. She was hoping that she would never see him again, after the fight that they had, and him telling her how much he loved Scarlet. It hurt her so much, she didn't want to see him again. 

Azura walked around some more, going to the auditorium to practice her singing and dancing. Hopefully she will be alone there. On the way there, she saw that Ryouma and Scarlet were talking to each other, laughing with each other, having a good time. Ryouma looked over to her, smiled, and wanted her to come over to them. "I don't mean no harm, I just miss you on my arm. Wedding bells were just alarms, caution tape around my heart. You ever wonder what we could have been? You said you wouldn't and you fucking did," played into her ears. She took it as a warning, and walked passed them. She didn't look behind, to see what their faces looked like, even if she wanted to, so badly. 

She then started to hum along with the song, trying not to tear up. "Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix. Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed. Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing. Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance. I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing, but I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings." It hurt too much, all of her thoughts swirled around him, and her trust in him, vanished. She wanted to move on, but she couldn't. "When love and trust are gone, I guess this is moving on. Everyone I do right does me wrong, so every lonely night I sing this song." 

When Azura finally got to the auditorium, she took out her headphones, and started to dance. She started to sing the song herself, feeling every word hit her, and her heart. "All alone I watch you watch her, like she's the only girl you've ever seen. You don't care you never did, you don't give a damn about me. Yeah all alone I watch you watch her,she is the only thing you ever see. How is it you never notice that you are slowly killing me?" She slowly kept on dancing, and singing, repeating the same lyrics over and over again. 

She then stopped dancing and started to cry. She tried to wipe off the tears on her face, but they kept coming. She has never cried like this, not in a long time, and she never cried over some stupid boy that she thought loved her, the way she loved him. "I hate you...I love you," she started to sing, through her tears. "Don't want to...But I can't...I just can't...I really want to." She never felt like this, and it didn't feel good, not in the slightest. She never wanted to feel it again. "You want...Scarlet, you...need her...and I'll never be her." She then took a deep breath, and let out a few more words. "I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you." 

It took a while for her to stop crying, she was very happy that she was all alone, so no one could see her like the way she is. Azura grabbed her stuff, and walked towards the cafeteria. She was hoping, this time, that she wouldn't run into Ryouma and Scarlet there. Once she got there, she grabbed something healthy to eat, and sat at one of the empty tables. She kept on thinking about him, no matter what, she hated it so much. The two walked into the room, grabbing some food as well. Ryouma walked over to her, trying to start up a conversation. It didn't go well, for any of them, Ryouma could feel Azura's negativity. 

Ryouma looked at her, trying to smile, to shrug the whole thing off. It didn't work, it only made Azura even more angry at him. "I wanted to apologize, for the other day. I didn't mean to make you angry, or let that happen." He didn't hear a word come out of her mouth. He can clearly see that she was in no mood to talk, and that him talking was only making it worse. He couldn't think of the words to say to her, to let her know that he was truly sorry. Scarlet came over with their food, and kissing Ryouma's cheek, not knowing the severity of the situation. She became concerned and looked over to Azura, and finally understanding what was going on. 

Azura took her stuff and left. She ran back to her dorm room, trying not to think about anything. She closed her door, threw her stuff onto her bed, and slide down to sit on the ground. Ryouma went after her, thinking he still could make everything up, oh how stupid he was. When he got to her room, he heard her singing. "I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you. I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you. You want her, you need her, and I'll never be her." He sighed and slid down her door, listening to every word she sang, while she tried not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> So that song called 'I Hate U, I Love U' by Gnash has been playing every so often and every time I hear it, all I can think of is Azura and Ryouma, and all the angsty stuff with it. I've always wanted to incorporate lyrics into my writing, and I have done that twice, and I'm really happy how it turned out, on both occasions. I know it's a really common AU, but I really like writing Modern Day AU's for games and shows that take place in the past setting. I also like putting lyrics into my writing. There is at least one more I want to do, and it's with the song 'Closer' by Chainsmokers and Hasley. I want to do it with Sakura and Xander, but I don't think it fits them just right and I have no clue who I would put with this song.


End file.
